Journal de Bord de MonkeyDLanny
by Monkey.D.Lanny
Summary: Je me présente Monkey.D.Lanny ! Je voyage sur les mers en compagnie de mon frère et son équipage . Je vais tout vous raconter de nos aventures aux petits secrets de l'équipage !


**" 1 Janvier 1524 " Cela fait déjà 2 ans que je navigue sur l'océan avec mon frère et mes amis . J'ai donc décidé d'écrire mon propre journal de bord pour raconter nos aventures en mer . Donc commençons par ce premier jour . Aujourd'hui , tous se passaient pour le mieux sur le Thousand Sunny , chacun avait une occupation même moi ! Mais j'ai décidé d'en apprendre un peu plus sur notre nouveau compagnon Saïmar . Il est très gentil et il s'amuse bien avec nous . Infos Saïmar est le fère cadet de Luneï ( si ça continu on va avoir la famille au complet ! ) Donc , je lui es demandé de me raconter son histoire . D'abord il a hésité mais finalement il me la raconté ..... **

**J'ai trouvé son passé très triste maintenant je comprends son envie de prendre la mer pour venger sa famille . Je décide donc de laisser mon compagnon seul pour le moment . Je continue mon voyage sur le Thousand Sunny . Robin et Elio lisaient des livres sous le soleil brulant . Je lui fis donc " un coucou de la main " , celui répondit à mon geste sans lever les yeux de son bouquin .Je pris donc le chemin de la cuisine pour prendre un rafraichissent à cause de la chaleur insupportable . En entrant dans la cuisine , je vis un Sanji faire la vaisselle avec une Luneï couleur soleil . Il faudra qu'un jour , elle avoue ses sentiments au cuisinier sinon elle risque de le regretter toute sa vie . Quand on aperçus ma présence , ce fut un Sanji avec des coeurs à la place des yeux qui vient m'accueillir . Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire , il me fera toujours rire avec son numéro de chevalier servant . Me revoici donc , quittant la cuisine avec un cocktail à la main . Je décide donc de m'aventurer du côté de Luffy et Lizzy . Mes deux frères et soeurs étaient en train avec Ussop et Chopper de tester une nouvelle expérience sur un certain cobaye aux cheveux verts ( devinez qui sait !!! ) De mon point d'observation , je regardais mes 4 nakamas tester une drôle de mixture aux couleurs douteuses . Je vis Ussop verser le contenu sur la tête du dormeur puis il courut se réfugier 5 mètres plus loin accompagnés des trois autres . 1 minute , 2 minutes , 3 minutes .... Rien ne se passe . Je vois donc mes 4 compagnons partir , déçu que leur expérience n'est pas marcher . Je regarda à mon tour dans la direction de Zoro pour voir si il dormait encore mais .... OH MON DIEU !!!!!! Pourvu qu'il ne se réveille pas car je crois qu'il n'y aura plus âmes qui vivent sur le bateau . A la place des ( beaux ) cheveux verts de celui-ci , il y avait ..... comment dire ...... plusieurs teintes de verts sur ces cheveux ( voyez le tableau : vert pomme , vert foncé .... ) et cela lui arrivait déjà jusqu'a la taille Hélas , c'est à ce moment que Zoro décida de se réveiller ( pas de chance pour lui ! ) Je le vis ouvrir un oeil puis deux , ensuite il mit sa main dans ses cheveux et ..... il s'arrêta net . Il regarda ses longs cheveux dans sa main et ce que je vis dans son regard ne présageait rien de bon . Il balaya le pont à la recherche d'une quelconque victime et son regard croisa le mien ( Aïe !!! ) Je ne pouvais plus bouger , mon corps refusait de faire le moindre mouvement qui pouvait me sauver ? Eh mais au fait j'ai rien fais !!! Je pouvais lui expliquer que .... Trop tard , Zoro se trouvait déjà devant moi . Je priais pour ne pas finir en charpie par contre 4 de mes compagnons allaient servir de diner à Kaïru . Parole de Lanny !!! Le regard vert émeraude du sabreur se plongea dans les miens ( Tiens je savais qu'ils étaient aussi magnifique .... ) Je sentais le souffle chaud du bretteur sur mes lèvres . ARGGG , c'est une torture ou quoi ? Soudain celui-ci me murmura les mots suivants à l'oreille : " Où sont ses 4 crétins que je les envoient en Enfer ? " Ouf sauvée !!!!!! D'ailleurs c'étaient pas eux qui essayaient de passer en douce dans son dos ? Zoro suivit mon regard et se précipita vers les 4 fugitifs pour les poursuivre . Enfin , c'était une journée pleines d'émotions . Au diner , je ne m'étonna même pas de ne pas retrouver Lizzy , Luffy , Ussop et Chopper . Zoro avit de nouveaux les cheveux heureusement car sinon ça aurait été le jour le plus humiliant de sa vie ! ( Imaginé la tête des autres surtout celle de Sanji ) C'est ainsi que ce termine ce premier jour . Notes : Mes 4 nakamas se sont retrouvés attachés au mat jusqu'au petit matin . **

* * *

**"2 Janvier 1524 "C'est en me réveillant à l'aurore que j'écris pour ce deuxième jour . Comme personne n'était encore réveillé , j'avais décidé d'inspecter le plan de travail de Sanji a la recherche de nourriture . Quand j'arriva à la porte , je vis une silhouette passée devant le hublot de la cuisine . J'entra donc à pas de loup pour identifier la personne . Quelle ne fût ma surprise en me retrouvant nez à nez avec une Luneï étonnée de ma présence . Elle m'explique que comme c'était la pleine lune et qu'elle s'ennuyait ferme , elle avait décidé de faire un peu de ménage dans la cuisine ( explication : les elfes ne dorment pas les nuits de pleines lunes ) Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire ! Pauvre Luneï , elle était vraiment un cas désespérée , il fallait vraiment qu'elle avoue ses sentiments au cuisinier sa devenait urgent !!!D'ailleurs quand on parle du prince , le voilà . Quand il nous vit ,ce fût un Sanji plus amoureux que jamais qui vient nous accueillir . Du coin de l'oeil , je vis Luneï se morfondre sur son pauvre sort . Soudain une idée démoniaque me vient à l'esprit ( après tout je suis moitié démon moitié ange ) Je murmura ma soit disante " idée " à Luneï sous les yeux interrogateurs de Sanji . Quand il vit Luneï rougir à ma messe basse , il ne comprit pas tout de suite la raison mais il s'attendait surtout pas à la suite . Notre chère Luneï s'approcha du cuisinier et ferma les yeux . Sanji ne bougeait plus d'un poil , les lèvres de l'elfe n'étaient plus qu'a quelques centimètres des siennes . Je vis que Luneï allait se détourner du point final c'est alors que j'entra en jeu . Je me mis derrière elle et je la poussa délicatement vers les lèvres de Sanji et ben voyez le tableau : Une Luneï en train d'embrasser un Sanji prêt à exploser ( mais c'est trop kawaï ) Pourtant je décida de casser l'ambiance en faisant remarquer ma présence . Les deux tourtereaux me regardèrent avec un regard qui signifiait " Pas maintenant ! " Mais je leur indiqua un certain capitaine qui allait arrivé dans trois ... deux .... un .... et voilà ( Et une porte cassée Une ça va être Francky qui va être content ) un morfale sautant au cou de son cuistot favori pour réclamer un petit déjeuner . Pauvre Sanji , je le plaignais d'avoir autant de boulot à faire avec un capitaine comme Luffy . Quand il se mit au fourneau ( Sanji pas Luffy ! imaginez la catastrophe ) je le vis sourire jusqu'au oreilles quand à Luneï , elle fixait un point invisible avec les joues couleur feu . A la fin du petit-déjeuner ( mouvementé ) , Luneï vient me voir pour me remercier de l'avoir '' aider ". Je rougis légèrement , contente de moi . Pourtant je n'étais pas au bout des mes surprises . Après une petite discussion vite fait avec moi , je la vis prendre le cuistot dans un coin et lui murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille . Le concerné rougit violemment et c'est d'un commun d'accord que je les vis entrer dans la cuisine avec un sourire pervers collée aux lèvres . Je décida d'aller voir la scène d'un peu plus près en forme d'ombre ( pratique mon fruit du démon !!! ) et ben ce que je vis aurait pu choquer Elio et Saïmar toute leur vie . Je ne raconterais pas les détails car on est quand même dans un journal de bord et on est jamais trop prudent ( je suis sadique niark niark ) En fin de soirée , c'est avec le sourire aux lèvres que je vis les 2 amoureux prendre la direction de la chambre de Luneï . C'est en m'endormant au tour de garde que ce deuxième jour s'acheva ...... Zzzzzzz **

* * *

**"3 Janvier 1524 "C'est en me faisant agressé par un fantômes que j'ai accidentellement aspiré que j'écris ce troisième jour . Aujourd'hui , c'était corvée ménage pour tous le monde ( règle imposée par Nami ) . Je devais m'occuper d'aspirer dans la chambre des filles mais je n'avais pensée qu'il y avait encore quelqu'un à l'intérieur . C'est en passant l'aspirateur que le sac de celui-ci se mit à bouger violemment . Je m'en approcha et l'ouvris délicatement quand soudain je me fis étaler par un fantôme du nom de Liina . La personne en question était folle de rage et n'arrêtais pas de me donner des coups de pieds en m'insultant de tous les noms ( elle peut matérialiser ces membres ) . Finalement , je réussis à me dégager du pied vengeur de Liina en implorant milles excuses . Celle-ci ne fit pas attention à mes remarques et continua à me poursuivre jusqu'a un certain Zoro qui était occupé à étendre des caleçons ( intéressant !!! ) C'est en me jetant dans ses bras qu'il lâcha le bac à linge qui atterrit sur la tête de Liina . Pendant que Zoro se remettait de ses émotions , Liina et moi continuons à nous taper dessus comme des folles . Le pauvre sabreur essayait désespérément de nous séparer ( ce qui n'était pas chose facile ) nous répétions toujours la même phrase : ( Moi ) Elle m'a frappée ! ( Liina ) Elle m'a aspirée !!!!!!! Au bout d'un moment je remarqua '' le caleçon " qui se trouvait sur la tête de mon adversaire . Il était vert foncé avec des Z dessus . C'est en pointant du doigt " la chose " qui se trouvait sur la tête de Liina que celle-ci le prit en main et le regarda de plus près . C'est en nous regadant d'un commun d'accord que nous nous mîmes à rire sans retenu . Le concerné Zoro avait à présent les joues légèrement colorés de rouges et il essayait de rattraper désespérément son caleçon qui se trouvait dans les mains de Liina . Nous commençâmes donc un nouveau jeu intitulé : Passe moi le caleçon !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! " Quelques minutes plus tard " C'est en essayant de rattraper le caleçon que Luffy m'avait lancé ( quelques compagnons nous avaient rejoins dans ce jeu ) que je me retrouva soudainement en contact avec de l'eau : j'étais passée par dessus bord . Finalement , Zoro vient à mon secours pour me sauver mais aussi pour reprendre son honneur tombé àl'eau . Quand je repris connaissance après mon passage à la mer , ce que je vis d'abord ce fût un Zoro prêt à bondir sur sa proie en l'occurence moi . Son regard de tueur se planta dans mes yeux mais je ne sillais pas d'un poil . C'est bizarre , j'avais l'impression de me perdre dans un océan de verdure c'était si agréable . Soudain je me rendis compte que Zoro ..... m'embrassait !!!!! J'essayais de me dégager mais mon voyage dans l'eau m'avait quelque peu affaiblie . Nos langues dansaient un bal éffréné et je m'abandonnais à lui , trop fatigué pour résister . Ces mains baladeuses me donnaient des sensations électrique sur ma peau c'était si ..... Soudain je remarqua la présence du fantôme qui me regardait d'un oeil amusé . Je me dégagea rapidement de Zoro et me précipita vers Liina en prétextant une excuse bidon du genre " Dis moi j'ai pas rater le diner au moins ? " Je vis le sourire du fantôme s'agrandir à vu d'oeil et je m'aperçus enfin que le rouge m'était monté aux joues et que ma chemise était complètement arrachée ( des boutons manquaient .... ) Liina s'approcha de moi et me conduis à ma chambre en me disant " Ton secret est bien gardé " Je voulus la contredire mais je sentais un mal de tête qui me brouillait l'esprit . Finalement après un bon diner ( et changé je n'allais pas rester avec cette chemise ! ) Je pus enfin m'endormir avec le doux souvenir des lèvres du bretteur . **

* * *

**" 4 Janvier 1524 " ( Lemon!!! ) C'est en me réveillant en douceur ( pas comme d'habitude ) que commence ce 4 ème jour . Je n'avais pas arrêter de penser à Zoro de toute la nuit . Depuis qu'il m'a embrassé à l'infirmerie la veille , j'étais dans une sorte de béatitude , j'avais l'impression que Zoro était devenu une drogue dont je ne peux me passer . Le gout de ses lèvres me manquaient terriblement ..... Finalement je réussis à sortir de mes pensées et je me dirigea vers la cuisine ( habillé bien sur ) Tous le monde mangeaient tranquillement son petit déjeuner et chacun me fit " un bonjour " à sa manière . Je m'installa à ma place habituelle mais je remarqua qu'en face de moi ce trouvais un Zoro me regardant du coin de l'oeil . Je me sentais très mal à l'aise , je pouvais sentir son regard dévorer ma peau en douceur en plus je n'osais pas le regarder car je crois que j'aurai fondu comme de la glace . Pendant que je commençais à boire mon café , je sentis son pied se frotter au mien avec un rythme lent et là je ne pus m'empêcher de rougir en un éclair . Je remarquas à l'instant que Lizzy et Luneï m'interrogeaient du regard . J'essayais de garder mon calme mais mon coeur battait à la vitesse d'un cheval au galop et sans m'en rendre compte , j'étais en train de me renverser mon café brulant sur mon pantalon et ........ AHHHHHHHHHHH C'EST CHAUD !!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Je sauta de ma chaise et je me précipita à la salle de bain . Je pris le tuyau de la douche et je m'aspergeas le corps d'eau froide ..... Ahhhh que cela faisait du bien !!!! Soudain j'entendis quelqu'un frapper à la porte alors je m'approcha pour ouvrir ( trempée de la tête aux pieds ) sans me méfier de ce qui allait se passer . Quand j'ouvris la porte , qu'elle ne fut ma surprise en me retrouvant nez à nez avec un Zoro souriant jusqu'au oreilles ( sourire pervers quoi ! ) En une seconde , celui-ci me plaqua contre le mur de la salle de bains puis il me lécha la lobe de l'oreille et ses mains se baladaient sans retenu sous mes vêtements . Je sentais la chaleur de la pièce montée rapidement et mes vêtements devenaient de plus en plus étroits . Soudain , il rapprocha ses lèvres aux miennes et m'embrassa tendrement . Ensuite sa langue me demanda l'accès , j'accepta sans broncher . Nos langues dansaient une danse dont elles avaient le secret . Mais je décida de prendre le dessus sur Zoro . Je le plaqua à mon tour au mur et je déchira son t-shirt devenu trop gênant ( Je vis le regard de Zoro s'enflammer d'un coup ) J'embrassa ses muscles avec avidité et je descendais de plus en plus bas jusqu'au niveau de la ceinture et avec mes dents ( érotique non ? ) je déboutonna le pantalon de Zoro qui rejoignis les autres vêtements . Je pouvais apercevoir une bosse sous le boxer du sabreur et celui me pria d'en finir ( tiens tiens Zoro me supplie cela veut dire qu'il doit être déjà dans un autre univers ) J'enleva le dernier bout de tissu restant et je pus admirer " sa chose " dans toute sa splendeur . Je ne pus m'empêcher de rougir d'avantage mais il fallait en finir . Je pris sa verge en bouche et je commença ma petite torture . Je pouvais entendre les gémissements de plaisir de mon compagnon et je décida de m'appliquer encore plus . La suite ne tarda pas à arriver . D'un coup , je pris du sperme en pleine bouche et satisfaite , j'avala le tous sans y laisser une seule goutte . Soudain , Zoro décida de reprendre les commandes et il m'arracha les derniers vêtements présents . Il me mit contre le mur , me prit dans ses bras et sans me prévenir , il me pénétra . Je ne pus m'empêcher de crier de douleur mais pour me calmer Zoro me murmurait des mots doux à l'oreille . Quand il sentis que j'étais prêtre , le sabreur commença de lents vas -viens . Des râles de plaisir s'échappait de ma gorge sans que je puisse les retenir . Zoro commença à accélèrer le rythme .... Nous étions nu , nous faisions l'amour sans nous préoccuper du reste ..... Dans un dernier cri de plaisir commun , il se libéra en moi . Nous tombions , fatigués par cette effort surhumain ..... Après quelques minutes de repos , je me rhabilla et nettoya la salle de bains en compagnie de Zoro ( je vous dis pas le bazar qu'on a fait ) Après être sortit de la salle de bains, pendant tout le reste de l'après-midi , je jetais de brefs coup d'oeil langoureux sur Zoro et celui-ci me regardait avec un regard qui veut tout dire du genre( on s'en refait une ce soir ?) En fin de soirée , je me suis retrouvée avec Zoro et après une partie de jambes en l'air bien mériter , je m'endormis le sourire aux lèvres aux côtés de Zoro .......... **

* * *

**" 5 Janvier 1524 " C'est en me réveillant à moitié endormi à mon tour de garde que commence ce 5 ème jour . La nuit était fraiche et comme une imbécile , j'avais oublié ma couverture et le pire c'est que le chauffage était en panne . Je soupçonna Zoro d'avoir dérober ma précieuse couverture mais celui-ci dormait tranquillement au dortoir au chaud ..... Brrrrrrrr !!!! Si cela continuait j'aillais me retrouver en glaçon au petit matin ..... Soudain , j'entendis quelqu'un ouvrir la trappe et je vis à ce moment là ..... Lizzy ! Celle-ci m'avait apporté une couverture et un bol de chocolat chaud . C'est pas beau d'avoir une soeur génialissime ? Je lui pris le bol des mains et le bus sans hésitation . Ah que cela faisait du bien ...... Je vis du coin de l'oeil le sourire de ma soeur s'agrandir à vus d'oeil ,contente d'elle . Celle-ci me prit le bol des mains et le posa sur une petite table . Elle prit la couverture qu'elle m'avait amenée et me la posa délicatement sur mes épaules . Je la regarda dans les yeux avec un regard qui veut dire '' Pourquoi tu es venu me voir ? '' Elle me répondit qu'elle n'arrivait pas à dormir et puis elle me dit qu'une soirée entre soeurs étaient la bienvenu . Et me connaissant , j'aurai oublié de me couvrir pour mon tour de garde ( Tiens tiens .... :| ) Après tout , pourquoi pas ? Cela faisait longtemps que je le lui avais pas fais de confidences ( comme quand on était petites ^^ ) Je lui montra mon journal sauf le passage d'hier ( devinez pourquoi :$ ) Après quelques minutes de discussions , nous commençâmes une partie de rigolade en faisant un concours de grimaces mais bien sur Lizzy remportait haut la main ces épreuves . Je la vis reculer pour imiter Luffy se goinfrant ( ou elle ? ) quand soudain je remarqua que la trappe était encore ouverte ..... Je lui crias Atten......... Trop tard , je vis au ralenti Lizzy tomber de la vigie . Tout se passa en un éclair . Sans réfléchir , je sauta de la vigie et rattrapa ma soeur en plein vol et prononça '' Ryouyoku *" Je sentis mes deux ailes d'ange poussez et je pus m'envoler avant de finir écraser au sol comme des crêpes . Je nous ramenas à la vigie et je regarda pendant un moment ma soeur . Un silence de mort planait mais soudain Lizzy se mit à rire . Je fus étonné de sa réaction mais après tout il ne fallait pas s'étonner . C'est ça l'air de famille !!!!! Alors je la rejoignis dans son rire sans fin . Après quelques minutes de rigolades intenses , Lizzy me prit dans ses bras et me murmura " Tu es la meilleure petite soeur de Grande Line " Touchée par cette marque d'affection , je me mis à pleurer . Je me sentais vidés de tous mes tracas et de tous le reste . Soudain , Lizzy se mit à fredonner une berceuse ..... Je la reconnus tout de suite . Lizzy me l'a chantait quand je n'arrivais pas à dormir . Cette petite chanson s'intitulait "Yume nashi kiri *" Je me sentais de plus en plus légère et le sommeil n'allait pas tarder à m'emporter . Lizzy m'allongea , ma tête sur ses genoux et me recouvrit d'une couverture . Je pus m'endormir en compagnie de Lizzy ....... C'est ainsi que se termine ce 5 ème jour ................. **

* * *

**" 6ème janvier 1524 "C'est en voyant une île dans mon champs de vision que commence ce 6 ème jour . L'île où nous allions accoster se surnommait " L'île antique " car le temps c'est arrêté au Japon Antique . Je me voyais déjà en kimono ( masculin shi shi .... ) , me promenant dans les différents dojos de l'île .... Quand nous arrivâmes sur l'île une heure plus tard , des gens s'étaient précipités au port pour nous souhaiter la bienvenue au moins nous étions sur une île charmante . Soudain , je remarqua parmi les habitants , une petite fille aux cheveux noirs et aux mèches ...... verts ???? Je me tourna vers Zoro et je le regarda un instant . Puis quand je voulus voir cette jeune fille celle-ci s'était éclipser pendant mon moment d'inattention . Peut-être que j'avais du rêver ? Tiens , Nami nous appelle Oh non pas la courte paille . La dernière fois j'ai du me retrouver avec Francky et ben j'étais pas fière , je vous le fais pas dire . Pourtant le destin décida de me donner un coup de main . Donc me voila en ville pour acheter des kimonos en compagnie de ..... Zoro . Enfin on pouvait être seul pendant quelques heures . Nami nous avaient laissé de l'argent et nous a demandé de ne retrouver à un certain hôtel " Le poisson volant " . Donc j'avais toute l'après-midi pour moi et Zoro . Avant de visiter l'île en détail , nous devions nous chercher des kimonos . Je repéra d'ailleurs un magasin et je trimbala Zoro à l'intérieur . Quand j'entras dans le magasin , on pouvait y voir des milliers et des milliers de kimonos de tous les motifs et de toutes les couleurs . J'en restai béas devant tant de vêtements mais ce n'était pas le moment de s'émerveiller plus longtemps . Je commença par trouver un kimono pour Zoro et après quelques essayages , le sabreur sortit de la cabine avec un kimono aux reliefs noirs et vert foncé . On aurait cru que ce kimono était taillé pour Zoro .Je le vis s'approcher de moi et me demanda mon avis . Je ne pus m'empêcher de rougir et je bégaya un compliment . Ma réponse l'avait satisfait . J'allais me diriger vers les kimonos hommes mais Zoro me prit par le col et me traina vers l'étalage féminin . J'allais protester mais celui-ci m'embrassa et me murmura entre les lèvres : Je voudrais que tu mettes quelque chose de plus féminin , de plus ..... sexy . A ce dernier mot , je sentis mon coeur s'enflammer pour de bon . Zoro savait me faire perdre tout mes moyens et je ne savais résister à ce regard émeraude .... Finalement , j'essayas de chercher un kimono convenable quand soudain j'en remarqua un qui mirait surement . Je me précipitas dessus et couru l'essayer dans la cabine . C'était parfait ! Ce kimono aux couleurs noir sombre et blanc éclatant m'allait comme un gant . Quand je sortis de la cabine , Zoro me regardait de la tête aux pieds et je remarqua que celui-ci prenait une couleur rosé aux niveau des joues . Mon vêtement m'étais mes atouts féminins en valeur . Je n'allais surement pas passé inaperçu . Je paya le vendeur et je pus sortir du magasin en compagnie de Zoro main dans la main . Je pouvais sentir le regard des passants se poser sur moi et souvent c'était un public masculin ce qui agaçait légèrement Zoro . Soudain , sans m'en rendre compte je bouscula une petite fille qui portait quelle chose à la main . Et mais je la reconnais !!!! C'était la petite fille de ce matin !!!! Elle devait avoir 8 ans tout au plus . Quand son regard croisa le mien , celle-ci me sauta au cou et m'enlaça de ses bras d'enfants . Je lui demanda son prénom mais l'enfant était occupé à jouer avec mon collier que Shanks m'avait donné . Soudain , sans prévenir , Zoro pris la petite fille , la reposa pars terre et lui lança un regard du genre " Pas touche elle est à moi " Oh la la la , Zoro jaloux d'une gamine ? On avait tous vu !!! Soudain , je remarqua l'objet que tenait la petite fille : c'était un ruban de soie aux couleurs vert pomme . L'enfant me pris la main et déposa le présent dans ma main . Je la regarda surprise . Je voulus lui rendre mais elle me demanda de le garder . Je décida d'attacher le ruban dans mes cheveux et c'est ce que je fis . La petite fille partit alors en courant contente d'elle . Je lui demanda en criant " Quel est ton nom ? " Elle s'arrêta dans sa course et se retourna le sourire aux lèvres : Je m'appelle ..... Midori . Je la vis enfin partir au loin et je murmura ce si jolie nom "Midori " Je regarda Zoro et d'un commun d'accord nous partîmes visiter les dojos voisins ....... La journée fût merveilleuse . Zoro m'a offert deux rubans : Un noir et un blanc . Zoro a beau ressemblé à une grosse brute sans cervelle ( shi shi ) , au fond de son coeur il peut être affectueux et doux et moi j'aime ses qualités là . Enfin nous rentrâmes à L'hôtel et Nami nous annonça que le Log-Pose devait se recharger pendant une semaine donc nous avions 7 jours pour nous décompresser ...... Quand je pris a clé de ma chambre , je savais que la nuit allait être longue ...... en compagnie de Zoro . Fin du 6ème Jour **

* * *

**7 Janvier 1524 Je savais que la nuit allait être longue avec Zoro ..... D'ailleurs celui-ci s'amusait à entortiller mes cheveux autour de son doigt .... Soudain , j'entendis quelqu'un frappé à la porte . Je pris un peignoir au passage et alla ouvrir la porte où j'y trouva Lizzy et Luneï qui m'attendait . Mes deux amies portaient des kimonos dont l'un était couleurs rouges et or et l'autre était blanc avec des reliefs argentés . Je leur fis part de mes compliments puis je vis Luneï rougir , gênée . Je remarqua le regard de Lizzy se diriger vers le lit derrière moi où apparemment se trouvait encore le sabreur endormi sans doute . Lizzy me regarda un moment puis ajouta que Nami voulait tous nous voir au petit-déjeuner pour nous annoncez quelque chose d'important . Je compris le message et ferma la porte en silence . Je me précipita sur mes vêtements pour m'habiller et j'en profita pour réveiller un Zoro encore à moitié endormi . Quand je finis d'ajuster mon kimono , je descendis à la salle à manger de l'hotel où je repéra mes compagnons à une table pas très loin . Je détailla mes nakamas un instant et je commanda à manger au serveur qui passait par là . Après que Zoro fit son irruption ( il s'était perdu dans l'hotel , pas très malin mon marimo ! ) Quand je commença à peine entamer mon repas , je sentis la main de Zoro se glisser sous mon kimono au niveau de ma jambe . Je ne pus m'empêcher de gémir discrètement mais je remarqua les regards interrogateurs de Luneï , Saïmar et Elio se poser sur moi .... Après le fin du petit-déj , Nami nous annonça que nous allions passer la journée aux sources chaudes . Tous le monde retentis de joie se qui nous accorda les regards de quelques clients de l'hôtel . Soudain , je remarqua que mon nakama Elio rougissait jusqu'au oreilles . D'après sa tête , je devais en conclure que Elio est pudique et c'est tout à fait normal à son âge ( rappelons nous que Elio n'a que 11 ans !!!! ) . Je m'approcha délicatement de lui et posa ma main sur son épaule d'enfant . Celui-ci se retourna et je lui accorda mon plus beau sourire . Je sentis que mon ami se détendait , ravis d'être compris . Bien , maintenant nous voici en route pour les sources chaudes . Arrivé à l'accueil , de jeunes demoiselles s'approchèrent de nous et nous installèrent dans des cabines séparés pour pouvoir nous changer . Parmi elles , je reconnu la jeune Midori celle que j'avais vu la veille . Je conclus que l'enfant travaillait aux sources . Après m'être déshabiller , je sortis de la cabine , vêtu d'une simple serviette . Je commença à chercher les bains que Nami avait réservé pour nous les filles . Soudain , j'entendis un rire droit devant . Je pouvais reconnaître ce rire parmi milles . Je suivis la voix et je déboucha sur une porte que j'ouvris aussitôt . Je me retrouver nez à nez avec le reste de l'équipage masculin . Luffy me fit signe de venir les rejoindre . Je remarqua les différents comportements de mes camarades à mon arrivée : Saïmar me regarda d'un drôle d'oeil , Ussop ne fit aucun commentaire , Elio me regardait , apeurée comme si j'étais un monstre venu le dévorer , Chopper semblait occupé , Sanji me relookait , l'oeil en coeur et Zoro .... bien celui-ci baignait dans son sang ( allez savoir pourquoi ! ) . Comme le silence régnait en maitre , je m'approcha de l'eau et enleva ma serviette pour m'installer dans la chaleur du bain . A l'instant même , certains de mes nakamas masculins s'étaient évanouis tandis que d'autre pissaient le sang en marmonnant des phrases incompréhensibles du genre " Jolie .... Poitrine ..... Lanny ..... " Seul un certain Luffy ne semblait pas gêner de mon manque de pudeur . D'ailleurs celui-ci commença à me balancer de l'eau à la figure mais je n'allais surtout pas le laisser faire . Donc nous commençâmes à nous amusez d'ailleurs certains de nos compagnons acceptèrent de s'ajouter à la partie ...... Après un laps de temps , je sortis du bain vêtus de ma serviette et je m'approcha de mon ami Elio qui lui était resté en retrait . Celui-ci semblait triste pour une raison qui m'échappait encore . Peut-être que je pouvais le faire sourire .....d'ailleurs une idée diabolique me vient à l'esprit . Je me rapprocha d'un peu plus près de Elio et sans qu'il comprenne je lui pris sa serviette ( qui protège son intimité de tous les regards niark niark ! ) et je me précipita vers la sortie sans demander mon reste . Je courus dans le couloir à la recherche du bain de Nami et des filles pour pouvoir me cacher . J'entendais Elio qui me poursuivait en me proférant milles insultes à mon égard . Soudain , je vis Luneï sortir d'une des portes des sources d'eaux chaudes . Alors je me précipitas dans sa direction et en un éclair je me retrouva dans le bain de mes nakamas féminines suivit de mes autres compagnons . Je vous dis pas le vacarme que ça à fait . Quand je m'approcha du bord du bain , je sentis une force qui essayait de récupérer la serviette présente dans mes mains . Je me retourna et vis mon pauvre Elio rouge de colère . Je me mis à pouffer de rire , amusée par sa petite de bébé enragé . Quand il compris la raison de mon rire soudain , je le vis sortir du bain et se diriger vers l'unique sortie en marchant comme un automate . Elio s'était rendu compte qu'il s'était promené nu comme un ver dans le couloir pendant la course-poursuite ..... Je continuai de rire avec frénésie tellement j'avais trouver sa drôle mais je sentis que le poing de Nami allait m'envoyer aux quatre cieux d'un instant ou l'autre . Je réussis à l'éviter de justesse mais en reculant je me retrouva dans les bras de Zoro qui automatiquement les referma . Un silence de mort plana dans la salle ( un ange passe .... Elio : Où ça ? ) ....... Soudain , Zoro pour casser ce silence gênant , me roula une pelle digne de ce nom . Je ne m'attendait pas du tout à ce geste et je me mis à rougir de plus belle . Je vis les regards de mes compagnons se croiser entre eux mais finalement je les entendis murmurer des compliments à notre " nouveau couple " Je remarqua parmi eux , un clin d'oeil lancé à Luneï pour m'encourager ...... Finalement en fin de journée , après les bains , nous rentrâmes tous à l'hôtel . Tous le monde semblait content à part un certain Elio qui boudait dans son coin . Pauvre petit , j'avais du l'humilier à vie !!!!! ( niark niark ) Donc, de retour à l'hôtel , après une partie de jambes en l'air avec Zoro , je pus m'endormir l'âme tranquille . **


End file.
